Grizz
Grizz Han Regium is a figure in the Graal Military community, making his debut in the SAFF era of State. He is the fifth Regium, and is a novice GFX artist and level designer. Beginnings (2011-2013) Grizz joined Graal Classic on April 5th 2011 after being told about the game by a friend. Grizz spent the better part of the summer of 2011 learning the basics of the game and progressing his stats. During the later months, however, the upload system was released. Grizz joined the craze and created a GFX/tower guild named Piece of Mind. There, he spent his noob days with Banes, who went on to help lead Voyage to 1k. After the limited success of Piece of Mind, Grizz left the game for a while. SAFF Era (2013) Grizz's first taste of military experience came in the height of the SAFF era. He was recruited much like any other figure as a result of a rally. He was recruited by then Captain and current graal police admin Shaw to the Garcia Team. The State was what motivated Grizz to keep playing Graal. As a result of his newfound liking to the game itself, he found himself very interested in doing as much as he could to get promoted. As a result of multiple other promotions, Grizz quickly rose through the ranks and became a Lieutenant. He has the difficult task of learning the job in the fly, however, as he had minimal experience as an officer. During this time, Grizz popularized a few activities, including the infamous scramble drill. After learning the ropes, Shaw was unexpectedly accepted onto the Graal Police staff, resulting in Grizz gaining his first chance of being an infantry commander. Grizz was able to continue the success of the previous Commander, and he cemeted himself as an able officer. During the final days of the SAFF era, Grizz was appointed to become a Councilor of the Surpreme Council. He would never take office, however, as the bulk of the State was banned soon after. Reluctant to accept such a fate, Grizz started the "#UnbanTheState" movement. Grizz was partly successful in unbanning the State, as some figures did get unbanned. But ultimately the SAFF era of the State had ended. Considering Grizz had nothing to do now that the State had died, he left the game. Last Auelian Era and Rebellion (2013-2014) Note: I don't remember much of what happened during this time, bear with me. During the SAFF era, Grizz established himself as an officer. Due to his interest in the State, he was quick to join the new State once it was created by Auel. Due to the unjust events of the SAFF era, the State grew strictly anti-administration. During its hiatus, the State made some major and, in Grizz's mind, unfavorable changes. In Grizz's eyes, the State had grown into a Neo-Nazi type cult. This angered Grizz, and he thought that the State was going in the wrong direction. He tried to start rebellion with a few officers. Grizz proceeded to contact Xeno, an officer who'd recently joined the State after a lengthy rebellion. The two went on to create a guild that was known as the "Riders of Rohan". Grizz soon noticed the minimal growth of the rebellion, and hed decided to sever ties with it. Grizz remained neutral, as he still didn't believe in the newfound ideals of the Neo-State era and the fact that the rebellion was going nowhere. After Grizz's departure, however, the rebellion grew. And it resulted in a lengthy war between the State and the Rebel Factions. Sometime throughout this entire ordeal, Grizz showed Graal to a friend, this friend would go on to be known as Outlaw. Grizz decided to rejoin this particular State era in its final stages after he asked Auel why the State became what it did, he said "Sometimes, its fun to be the bad guy". Byzantine Empire and the State Power Struggle (2014) During the early months of 2014, Grizz jumped into his first senior-staff leadership role when he creates the Byzantine Empire. He created the Empire with the help of Taze (now known as Savus) and Helen. The Byzantine Empire was created with one idea in mind, to pave the way of the future. The Empire itself created some risky, and ultimately unsuccesful ideas. It utilized a class system based off of existing weapons in the game. Because of the lack of existing factions, the Empire grew quickly in size. This success was short lived, however, and after only a week of the Empires existence Grizz decided that it was going nowhere. After the fall of his empire, Grizz decided to return to a struggling Morzan-led State. He was given the rank of Lt. Colonel, his highest position to date. His time in the State was short lived, as for reasons unknown he left. This action was the start of a mutual distrust between Morzan and Grizz that would last for months. Departure to Era and West (2015-2016) 2015 was a rather unproductive year for Grizz as he simply grew disinterested in the game. Grizz would constantly join new State eras but have a minimal impact, often going inactive and withdrawing from the guild completely. The year is often thought to be a lost one for the community altogether, with the admins strictly striking down any resurgence of the State and many community members leaving for other iServers. Late in the year, Grizz received a two week ban. Grizz decided to share the news with a dubbed over video of a Donald Trump speech. This would be the first video uploaded onto his youtube channel in months. Following a denial from the adminstration to be unbanned, Grizz moved to Graal Era. There, he joined Kevlar's Talon Company. Although he didn't have much of an impact with the guilds administration, it allowed him learn the basics of another server. Ultimately, the events of the guild inspired Grizz to make comeback once he was unbanned from Classic. The Kingdom (2016) During the summer months of 2016, Grizz returned to the military scene after he received a newfound interest in the game itself. He became active during the beginning of what would go on to be dubbed "the Kingdom". The Kingdom used a structure that wasn't used before. Instead of having everyone connected to one guild, there were instead many branches often being led by someone within the Line of Auel. Grizz was immediately offered positions from several branches, but he decided to join House Regium. The House was spearheaded by Vulnus and other members of the newly created Line of Regium. After being active and productive for the first time in months, Grizz was given a chance to be second in command of the Knights of Regium. During the height of the Knights they consistently held towers throughout Graal, often holding their position for hours at a time. This feat gave the Knights widespread renown throughout the Kingdom system and, in a sense, it put a giant target on their back. The Knights overcame many adversities, even thriving during Vulnus's short stint of being the King of the entire Kingdom system. Ultimately, Vulnus stepped down as he foresaw a coming downfall of the entire system. As a result, Grizz and Kevlar were introduced into the Line of Regium and they started planning for the post-Kingdom era of House Regium. Post-Kingdom Era of Regium (2016) The Kingdom began to crumble when House Vaiken, a subsidiary of House Vist, seceded from the Kingdom and alligned themselves with Sarovia. Considering the new era of Regium was already deep into planning they decided to act. House Regium officially seceded from the Kingdom during the guilds final days. Grizz was put in charge of the Squires of Regium, a guild dedicated to training initiates. The guild wouldn't lift off, however, as the main guild had trouble recruiting new members as a result of a growing Sarovian Empire. The new era of Regium stopped in its tracks soon after its launched, and it soon sunk into irrelevancy. After Regiums demise, Grizz became an active critic of the Sarovian Empire and the Line of Mako due to what he describes as "downright betrayal and immoral scare-tactics". Around this time, Sherlock released a video exposing 2'Xiaoguard of having multiple account and storing personal information. Originally, Grizz decided to stay out of the scandal. However, he ended up posting an opinionated blog post on the situation. Reconstructional Era of State (2016) During the Reconstructional Era of the State, Grizz initially became a battalion Colonel leading the 2nd Battalion. With the major reforms that attempted to massively expand the guild, Grizz became a Major General. Grizz was a vocal supporter of the war with Tyrell, and was a major negotiator in the cease-fire during the Battle of the Bridge. Sarovia (2016) Although Grizz was always one of the most vocal critics of Sarovia and its staff, he joined the guild in late December of 2016 and was immediately made one of Sherlocks advisors. He oversaw changes such as the Sarovian Reform and continued his no surrender tactics in the war with Aurea. During his time in Sarovia, Grizz suffered what would be one of his first defeats as a commanding officer when he narrowly lost to Aurea in a group spar he approved. His time in Sarovia was short-lived however, as the guild mysteriously was wiped before the new year. First Aurean Empire : Ol' West (2016) After the fall of Sarovia, Grizz took a short break in an effort to maintain the relationships he made there. He wanted to join Aurea as soon as possible, but that didn't happen until the end of December 2016. There, he was given the rank of First Minister. Although he held a high rank, he spent most of his time learning the ropes of an entirely new game. As a result he didn't put much focus on the duties of being a First Minister. After ultimitley growing disinterested in the game itself, Grizz saw an opprotunity to move back to Classic when Auel approached him to join a new guild. Renewed Republic (2017) Grizz joined the Renewed Republic in January of 2017. He was one of the first people approached when Auel started gauging interest and Grizz ulimitely helped with behind the scenes work before the launch of the guild. Grizz was tasked with bringing systems over from Sarovia that were successful and changing them so they would be unique. Grizz came up with the Republic Honors Program, a full and functioning system designed to reward soldiers for their accomplishments. Grizz decided that he would pass on his plans of the system to Auel and other members of the high command after he has received placement. Multiple jobs were offered to him, but none of them were taken as he didn't think they were sufficient for the work he was putting in. Ultimately, Auel made a final offer to make him in charge of promotions, which would give him a rank of Major. Believing he was worth more, he went to close friends in the high command to see what could be given to him. On January 12th, he was offered a spot to be an Army Commander, thus putting him in charge of his own branch. January Departure (2017) After much personal debate, Grizz posted a long and heartfelt message on the wikia on January 13th of 2017. In the message, he talked about his personal demons and problems since joining Graal Classic and how he planned on quitting the game all together. The departure came after rumors of him being disgruntled with his treatment within the Republic. The move also came unannounced, as he didn't speak with anyone beforehand about his decision. Since his departure, Grizz has remained active on the wikia. Return and the Democratic State (2017) Just after three months of being off the game, Grizz logged onto his account in April of 2017. Although he remained mostly inactive, he watched the community in one of its darkest times. In June of 2017, Auel came back and created the State. Although Grizz initially stated he had no interest of joining, he attended a Parliament session as a member of the Foreign House. The day after, Grizz decided to join the Fourth Infantry. Due to his past positions, he was nominated to be able to run for a Minister position within the State Parliament. Grizz was able to easily win the vote, even receiving 100% of the vote within one infantry. As a member of the State Parliament and a member of Prime Minister Irish's administration, Grizz oversaw and molded the Uniform Funding Program, which gave half the price of a uniform to over 20 State soldiers. Furthermore, he planned an Officer Assessment Plan that was never fully implemented. Despite all this, a huge goal of the Parliament was to lead the way to military reforms. However in early July of 2017, masterminds of the reforms Vulnus and Auel both went inactive, thus throwing the State into chaos. After Sarovia used a glitch to wipe several State infantries, General Fessler and his staff wiped any prior plans the Parliament had and implemented their own reforms. Part of their reforms abolished the government, the very thing that made Grizz interested in the renewed State in the first place. Due to the circumstances, Grizz left the State after a brief stint in the Han Security Forces and the State fell just days after. Grizz would then fall into a long period of inactivity before returning to the game in February of 2018. Auro Roma (2018) After yet another long absence from the game, Grizz returned to join Auro Roma. The guild was created by Kevlar Vaughn and other members of the Regium family. Personality Grizz is known to be a comedic, laid back individual. Although he almost always has a sense of humor, he is a stern leader when he needs to be. Many view Grizz as both a friend and fellow soldier; as his personality is widely viewed as one that keeps him and his soldiers connected. He's often referred to as a tough negotiator, and promotes a "never surrender" type additude among his subordinates. Presence outside of Graal Grizz has his own blog and youtube channel, although he has stopped making videos on youtube due to an app update, he still periodically posts on his blog. There, he writes about community happenings and his thoughts on them. Families Grizz holds many family names, these names include but are not limited to... * Atlas * Atropos * Consilim * Han * Regium Quotes "Wait... Why is Rebook at the meeting?" "Kory, don't make me release your dox." "The State has always had the upper hand, we decide when to deal the cards." "Quote me on this, I will quit Graal if Muzak becomes an Auel." "We cannot simply put the blame on Cadets, the blame also falls on the shoulders of their superiors; the very ones who train them." Category:People Category:The State